1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,702 discloses a connector with first and second housings made of synthetic resin. The second housing includes a tubular receptacle into which the first housing is to be fit. A front end part of the first housing in a connecting direction is in contact with a back wall of a receptacle of the second housing when the first and second housings are connected properly. In this way, a fitting depth of the first and second housings is specified.
According to the above configuration, it is necessary to manage both the shape of the front end part of the first housing and that of the back wall of the receptacle of the second housing to manage the fitting depth of the first and second housings. However, the synthetic resin of the front end part of the first housing or the back wall of the receptacle of the second housing may be distorted or deflected due to sinks and the like after injection molding. It is not easy to manage both the shapes of the front end part of the first housing and the back wall of the receptacle of the second housing while suppressing distortion and deflection.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of easily managing a fitting depth.